


“You don’t know how lovely you are”

by aandromedaa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, King Mettaton, One Shot, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Mettaton Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aandromedaa/pseuds/aandromedaa
Summary: How her statue came to be.





	“You don’t know how lovely you are”

* * *

       His footsteps echoed through the vacant hallway. The lab looked as if it had been hit by a storm; there were papers lying in disarray all over the place, and a thin layer of dust covered almost everything. He walked further down the corridor, towards the elevator disguised as a bathroom. The machine made a slight whirring noise as it came back to life. Mettaton hesitantly stepped into the old, rickety elevator and pressed the down button.

* * *

        "Alphys?" His voice was met with silence. The old lab was dark, but it never had proper lighting anyways. He switched on his eye-light and pressed forwards.

       Eventually he stumbled into one of the amalgams, lemonbread. The one that he remembered used to be Shyren's sister, but he pushed the memory to the side. He didn't have time to be angry right now, he just needed to find Alphys. He hadn't seen her in three days.

       "Lemonbread? Honey? Do you know where Alphys is?" Mettaton asked, slightly lowering himself to make his seven foot stature less intimidating. Lemonbread merely hummed a broken melody, one he thought he recognized, and disappeared into the floor. Mettaton huffed. He would have to find her eventually. She had to be here. Where else would she be?

       He continued down the musty hallway. At the end was a single closed door, the only door he had yet to check. This _had_ to be it, he thought. He quickened his pace, filled with nervous optimism. He would just have to walk through the door and-

       He hesitated. It seemed rude to just barge in on her, especially when he knew that she had just lost Undyne. He knocked softly on the door.

       "Alphys?" Mettaton asked. "It's me Alphys, please open the door."

...

       No reply.

       "I know your in there Alphys. I just want to talk to you." He stated, leaning against the door.

...

       No reply.

       "Alphys I-" He paused. "I'm sorry." He rested his head against the door. "I know I've been, well, not the best friend, and I'm sorry. Alphys?"

...

       No reply.

       "I actually wanted to ask you something, Alphys, if you could please talk to me? Just say something, darling, I want to know you're listening."

...

       No reply.

       Mettaton took in a deep breath, despite not having the need to breathe, and continued, "I wanted to ask you to rule with me. I know you hate the attention, but I-" his voice box stuttered. "I want you there with me. Please?"

...

       No reply.

       Mettaton lifted his head from the door. "Alphys, I know it's been... tough with Undyne gone but, please just open the door."

...

       No reply.

       "Alphys," he was growing more impatient by the second. "I'll come in there, Alphys. Please, just let me in!"

...

       No reply.

       "Fine," he muttered, only to himself that time. He turned the knob slowly and opened the door. There was still silence throughout the room.

       "Alphys?" He whispered as he slowly made his way through the door way. As he entered the room, he found it empty, save for a small desk and a lone envelope. Mettaton walked faster towards the envelope, snatching it in his hand.

       There was nothing particularly interesting about he exterior of the envelope; it didn't even have a name on the outside. He ripped it open with little hesitation, growing more unnerved by the whole situation. Inside was a folded up piece of notebook paper, written hastily on by someone who was obviously in a hurry. Mettaton tried to ignore the obvious tear stains he saw near the edge of the paper.

       He carefully unfolded the paper as to not let it rip, gently unfurling the edges until he could read what was written.

_To whoever is reading this: I'm sorry, but I just can't go on._

       Mettaton barely registered anything after the first sentence. He tried to fool himself, tried to will himself into denial. That's not really Alphys' handwriting. That wouldn't be something she would say, but it was written right there, right in front of him, with her beautiful name drawn so quickly at the bottom of the paper that he barely recognized it, but he did.

       He stuffed the paper into his chest compartment before immediately running out of the room towards the hallway. After all, there could still be a chance she was still out there right? He just had to find her.

* * *

       He couldn't have checked everywhere, she was still nowhere to be found. Undyne's house, the waterfall, the lasers in hotland, the core, but she wasn't there. He couldn't find any trace of her, it was as if she had just disappeared, but Mettaton knew that she had to be somewhere. People don't leave a note when they disappear.

* * *

       “I couldn’t find her. Trust me, I looked.”

* * *

       Monsters would always ask when the new royal scientist was to be appointed, and Mettaton had difficulty with his answer, until he finally plainly stated, "We don't need another royal scientist! Our lives down here are perfect already, and who needs a scientist to prove all of that?" He couldn't bear to replace her, and what would be the point anyway? The human souls were gone; there was no point in trying to get to the surface anymore.

* * *

       "I'm starting a new constitution project... Yes, it's another statue, close to the first one, okay?...Right, but instead of me, it's going to be—"

* * *

       Monsters asked why he would build a statue of the old royal scientist, and he would always reply with the same answer: "Why, she made me everything I am, darling! Without the brilliant Dr. Alphys, I wouldn't even be here right now!"

       The statue of Alphys was built right next to his, her features flawlessly glorified in rose gold. Mettaton would often wander towards the statue at night, when most monsters were asleep and the monsters that were awake wouldn't remember him anyways. Sometimes, he would lie there for hours, even daring to speak to her as if she could hear him. Sometimes, he would play recordings he had of her voice, and pretend that she was there with him, still talking, still laughing, still breathing. But when morning came, he was alone again, and no matter how many times he replayed it in his head, he never could save her.

       "I'm sorry, Alphys," he always said, and he was always met with silence.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a super long time ago but I still like it so I thought I’d post it here. Also, the title is a reference to the song “The Scientist” by Coldplay, which I think really suits their relationship, especially in this ending. Comments and kudos appreciated, and thank you for reading!


End file.
